Love or Hate?
by aimatme
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the most popular girl in school. Her archenemy, Natsume Hyuuga, most popular boy in school. Both hate each other, but what happens if they meet online, and ending up being in love with one another? -UNDER CONSTRUCTION-
1. Rivals' Meet

Hi! This is my first fanfic! And I'm new here so please if you have any suggestions please do tell me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rivals' Meet**

**Sakura POV**

I'm Mikan Sakura, age 16, I study at the most prestigious and elite school in Japan, Gakuen Alice. My family is rich and owns the Sakura Corp. which led to the result of me, being "" at my school.

You may think being popular is good, being admired at, carefree, and everything. But being popular is very hard, you have to look good to others, getting rid of those annoying fanboys/girls who follow you everyday and watch your every move like you are being stalked at. And most of all, having enemies, if you have friends, you have fiends. But, I have this oneenemy, my nemesis, my archenemy, Natsume Hyugga, his family owns Hyuuga Corp. Yeah, sure he's got the looks, brains, money. But the thing is, he's just damn right annoying! Oh,speaking of which, here he comes. And oh, he's got her thick-faced girlfriend clinging to him, looking like a koala who put to much makeup.

**Natsume POV**

I'm Natsume Hyuuga, age 16, heir of the Hyuuga Corp, our family business, "Mr. Popular" of the most prestigious and elite school in Japan, Gakuen Alice. Of course when there is , which is me, of course, there is Ms. Popular, Mikan Sakura. I admit, she's got beauty, brains, money. She's the kind of girl every boy would die for. You'd think she's my girlfriend,yeah right, sure. But instead, she's my archenemy, my nemesis. Instead, I got the second- most popular girl in school, Luna Koizumi, the bitch of Gakuen Alice. She's annoying like myfangirls. Ick. Anyways, I plan to break up with her soon. Ooh…something great is blocking my way.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Pls. review review review....


	2. Rivals' Kiss

Chapter 2 is up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor its characters**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Rivals' Kiss**

**Normal POV**

"Get out of my way, hag" Natsume said coldly.

"No, you get out of my way" Mikan said.

Then crimson met chocolate. Everyone who was watching can feel the tension between them.

"Natsume, darling, what's wro--, oh, SHE's here" a very high and squeaky voice said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, riiiight, the bitch is here" Mikan said.

"Why you little in--!" Luna said.

"Briiiiinnnggg!!!" the school bell rang.

"You're lucky today" Luna said, then went off with Natsume.

**-Fast Forward-**

**(Lunch Time)**

Time was fast, and before the students knew it, the bell rang, signaling its lunch time already. Mikan hurried to the cafeteria, after getting her food, she was looking for her friends then she saw a midnight- blue haired girl waving at her, she smiled and walked towards her then suddenly a muscular chest blocked her way.

"Watch where you're going, Sakura- san" a familiar voice said.

"Natsume" Mikan hissed.

"Get out of my way"

"Make me" Natsume smirked.

"I said get out of my way!" Mikan yelled, catching every student's attention.

"Shut up, you're making my ears bleed" Natsume said.

"That's your fault!" Mikan retorted.

Then someone bumped Natsume accidentally…

Then the next thing that happened made everyone open their mouths

Natsume was over Mikan, both were lying on the floor, and eventually, Natsume's lips were over Mikan's lips. Both had wide eyes.

Then Mikan pushed Natsume.

"NATSUME!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn. Not bad, polka-dots" Natsume smirked.

'Polka- dots?' Mikan thought.

3…

2…

1…

"Natsume, BAKA NO HENTAI!!!" Mikan yelled (again).

"Don't call Natsume-sama names! You have no right to insult him" a voice shouted suddenly.

"I, Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume Ruka Fanclub, commands you to not call Natsume- sama names!" Sumire said to Mikan.

"Hey! Know your place, Shouda-san, don't order Mikan-sama, you have no right to order her!" Akira Sarahada said, president of the Mikan Sakura Fanclub.

Then a quarrel began between the two fanclubs.

'Maybe I should go now' Mikan thought, walking towards her friends' table sneakily.

"Mikan-chan!! I cannot believe the scene a while ago!" the midnight-blue haired girl said.

"Nonoko, it wa—" Mikan was interrupted.

"You actually kissed!!!" the pink haired girl said.

"Anna-chan, as I was saying it was only an ACCIDENT!"

"But, it was your first kiss, right?" a raven-haired girl said, while eating crab brains.

"Hotaru, no it was—well, yes maybe… but it was an accident, do accidental kisses count?!?"

"Technically, yes, so yeah, it was your first kiss" Hotaru said.

"…He stole my first kiss…MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN BY MY NEMESIS! Nooo!!! My life is ruined! That guy will pay" Mikan said. Thinking of every way to get revenge on him.

Then Hotaru whacked Mikan's head.

"Baka, let's go" Hotaru said.

"Itai!! Hotaru, you didn't have to do that." Mikan said, pouting.

"Come on, we'll be late for our class."

"Hai, hai"

**(Fast Forward)**

**-----Home of Mikan Sakura----**

"Tadaima!"

"Mikan, dinner will start in 30 minutes" her mom, Yuka, said.

"Hai, okaa-san, I'll be in my room" Mikan replied, running upstairs.

**Mikan POV**

After I got into my room, I went straight to my precious Macbook.

I logged in my Y!M account: sakuratears

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! Chapter 2 is up!! Pls. review....

And I wanted to ask something...what would be a good online name for Natsume? Onegai!! Pls. give suggestions...

I'm not sure when I will update Chap. 3 because of the activities we have in school.

So pls. be patient.

AGAIN... pls. review!!!


	3. They Meet Part 1

Thanks! Chapter 3 is up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Natsume POV**

I went straight home the moment of the last bell rang, before the fans ambush me.

I went to the parking lot and got into my Lamborghini Murcielago, and drove home.

-------------Home of Natsume------------

"Welcome home, Hyuuga-sama" the intercom said as the gates opened.

"Natsume-niichan! Welcome home!" a girl that looked exactly like Natsume, raven hair, crimson eyes.

"Aoi, call me when its dinner, I'll be in my room and DO NOT DISTURB" I said emphasizing the last three words.

"Fine" she said, pouting, obviously she was thinking of snooping around my room, but obviously I read through her.

I went up to my room, locked the door, and powered up my laptop.

I logged in my Y!M account: crimsonflamez

**Normal POV**

Natsume went into chatroom mode and searched for a chatroom.

He saw a chatroom named "Gakuen Alice"

'Interesting' he thought.

He clicked the room and saw one user: **sakuratears**

**

* * *

This is the shortest chapter....haha  
**

**Thanks for this people:**

**REVIEWED:**

tenshi07

sweetgurl13

oO 22 Gr3eN Fir3 BalLz Oo

dolphingal13

ShiroNekoBeAware – I've read your story. Of course you can be my friend :D

-simplytired23-

Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx

**STORY ALERTS**

dolphingal13

Strawberriesn'Flames11

Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx

-simplytired23-

**AUTHOR ALERTS**

**-**simplytired23-

**FAVORITE STORIES**

Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx

-simplytired23-

ShiroNekoBeAware

tenshi07

**FAVORITE AUTHORS**

**-**simplytired23-

**~~aimatme~~**


	4. They Meet Part 2

Chapter 4: I'm here!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

crimsonflamez: hey

sakuratears: uhh…hi

crimsonflamez: so…you study at Gakuen Alice?

sakuratears: yeah…you just stated the obvious, genius, you?

crimsonflamez: hehe…yeah, I also study in Gakuen Alice.

sakuratears: honto?!? What year are you?

crimsonflamez: that's for me to know and for you to find out

sakuratears: ooh maan…hey can I be your internet friend? If I cannot be your friend in real life…at least onine, can I?

* * *

Natsume was surprised by "sakuratears" they only have met (online though)

once and sakuratears wants her to be her friend already. Well, maybe for once he cannot pretend to someone. He can be true to himself for once and this is the opportunity.

sakuratears: hello? Crimson are you still there?

crimsonflamez: yeah, sure, I can be your friend online.

sakuratears: really?!? Arigato!!!

sakuratears: oh…gtg…mom's calling me. Meet me again…in this chatroom, same time

crimsonflamez: ok, sure, bye

* * *

"Onii-chan, dinner's ready" a voice said behind the door.

"Coming" Natsume said.

* * *

Ok, its short again...gomenasai....:D

Thanks again!!!

Don't forget! **REVIEW!!!**


	5. Announcement

Chapter 5 is up!!!

Waahh…mikan-kawaii-sakura…I was planning the dance too…but don't worry I think mine will be different though…

* * *

**Chapter 5: Announcement**

**Normal POV**

**-Next day at class-**

Mikan strutted inside the hallways.

"Ohayo, Mkan-sama" students greeted her as they meet Mikan.

And Mikan returned this with a smile.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ohayo, Natsume-sama" girls greeted him while giggling.

The girls received no reply but only a cold stare.

'Man, they giggle like hyenas' Natsume thought

"NAT-KUN!!!" a shrilly voice shouted.

'Oh great, another hyena' Natsume thought

"Natsume-kun, let's go on a date after school" Luna said, while batting her fake eyelashes.

"I can't, I have…stuff to do" Natsume said.

"What stuff?" Luna inquired.

"Stuff that you don't need to know"

"Mou, Natsume, come on tell me."

"Fine… the principals will be having a meeting later, and I need to be there."

"But Natsume, darling, you've never attended meetings before" Luna said with a puzzled look.

"I am now" Natsume said

'I'll do anything just to get rid of you' Natsume thought.

Natsume walked away, leaving Luna on the crowded hallway.

At the same time, Mikan and Natsume bumped into each other as they were going inside the classroom.

"Watch it, baka" Mikan said.

"You were the one who's blocking the way, bubblebrain" Natsume said.

"Am not! We happened to go inside the classroom at the same time" Mikan retorted.

"You did block my way" Natsume smirked.

"Am not!"

"Did too"

"Am not"

"Did too"

"Ahou!"

"Baka"

"Hentai"

"Ahem, the bell has rung already and you two are blocking the way, Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Sakura" a voice interrupted.

The two glared at the interrupter, Narumi-sensei

Narumi sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

The two went inside the classroom ignoring the people who have seen the scene.

Mikan sat beside Hotaru and Natsume sat beside Ruka.

"Okay, so now that unnecessary disruptions have stopped, I can continue with my very important announcement." Narumi-sensei said.

Then the whole class started to talk, obviously excited on what's the "important announcement"

"Since you all know that every February we have a special event." Narumi-sensei started.

"We always celebrate special events in Feb---"

"Just get to the point already!" a pupil shouted.

"Fine… two months from now on, we will be having a very special event. We will be having a dance!"

Then the class began to be noisy again.

"Class, hold your horses… this is not just my dance, in this dance you'll be needing to wear a mask. That's the catch, isn't that exciting? You'll be dancing with a familiar stranger. Anyways, back to the point, this dance will be only for the high school division. So you can have partners from other year levels or you can just go there with no partner and dance with a stranger, that's much more exciting isn't it? Ok, so that's for now, today will be a free period, talk about what you will wear, who's your partner. But! No going out of the classroom. Adieu!"

Narumi-sensei walked, well, more like skipped out of the room.

As soon as their teacher left, the fan girls crowded around Natsume and the fan boys crowded around Mikan.

"Mikan-sama, please go out with me!"

"No, go out with me!"

"No, I have the right to go out with Mikan-sama"

"Guys, GUYS!"

That caught the attention of the boys.

"Guys, you know, I'd rather—" Mikan started.

"She'll be my partner" Hotaru interrupted.

"What?!? A girl with a girl?!? That can't be" the boys cried in unison.

Mikan sweat dropped.

"You know guys, it doesn't mean that if she goes out with me, we have an intimate relationship" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, its just a friendly thing" Mikan smiled nervously.

Then the boys dispersed carrying a depressed feeling.

**Meanwhile…**

"Natsume-sama, please be my partner!"

"No, Natsume-sama pick me!"

"No, go out with me, Natsume-sama!"

"No way, I, as his girlfriend, should be the partner of Natsume-kun!" Luna Koizumi yelled at the girls.

"Right, darling?"

"Hn."

"See, he said yes" Luna said proudly.

"But-"

"No buts, now go away" Luna said, shooing them away with her hand.

The girls went away feeling depressed.

**-Lunch Time-**

"Hotaru! Thank you so much on what you did earlier. I'm really grateful" Mikan said to Hotaru.

"No problem. I know that you want to dance with your beloved chatmate crimsonflamez" Hotaru smirked.

"Wha-? How? Who? Are you crimsonflamez?!?" Mikan said with a shocked face.

"No, of course not. You know my account right? moneylover" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Then how did you know I had a chatmate named crimsonflamez?" Mikan interrogated.

"Simple. I have my sources"

"And who are these sources?" Mikan said, raising an eyebrow.

"These sources are private and they wish to be unknown to YOU."

"Anyways, if you don't want to tell who are these sources are, do you know crimsonflamez's name?" Mikan said with a hopeful voice.

"Unfortunately, no, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. I like to keep suspense." Hotaru replied.

"HOTARU! You meanie! Well, since we can't do anything about it…let's go…" Mikan said.

* * *

It's finished!!!! Thanks for those who reviewed this story, added this to their story alerts and favorite stories. Also those who added me to their author alerts and favorite authors.

Note: I'm not copying the story of mikan-kawaii-sakura. It was just a coincidence that we had the same STORYLINE.

**It's Natsume's Birthday!!!**

**-aimatme-**


	6. Invitation

**Chapter 6 is here at last!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mikan POV**

-----Home of Mikan Sakura----

"I'm home, Mom. I'll just be upstairs" I said, running upstairs.

I immediately turned on y Macbook and went into the chatroom mode.

I saw the chatroom that I used yesterday "Gakuen Alice" and clicked it and there I saw my friend crimsonflamez

* * *

sakuratears: Hey

crimsonflamez: Hey, can I talk to you?

sakuratears: uhh…we're talking already

crimsonflamez: no we're not, we're chatting

sakuratears: so you mean we'll meet?!?

crimsonflamez: uhh…no…let's talk online, I can call you

sakuratears: ok…. Who's gonna call? Since I also wanted to tell you something

crimsonflamez: really? Ok… I'll call now

* * *

(Note: If its like this: **Hey, **it's Natsume speaking, if its like this: _Hey_, it's Mikan speaking and if its like this:_**Hey**_, they're both speaking )

"**Hey"**

**-pagebreak-**

Mikan was caught off guard because this voice was somewhat familiar, but she cannot remember whose voice it is or where she heard it.

**-pagebreak-**

"**Hey, sakuratears?"**

"_Uhh…sorry, hi, hehe"_

"**Soo…"**

"_You know this is kinda awkward"_

"**Hehe…yeah, AWKWARD"**

"_Soo…what did you want to ask?"_

"**Uhh…you should go first, ladies first right?"**

"_Yeah, right…you go first"_

"…"

"…"

"_**Umm…"**_

"**You go first"**

"_No, you"_

"_**Willyougotothedancewithme?"**_

"_**Haha!!!"**_

"_Ok, so I think we were going to ask the same thing, so you should go first"_

"**Ok, so first things first, are you in high school?"**

"_Yep. Why?"_

"**Ok here it is…Will you go to the dance with me?"**

"_Oh…so you're in high school too?"_

"**Yeah…wasn't that obvious when I asked you to the dance?"**

"_Hehe…sorry….Sure!"_

"**Huh? Sure what?"**

"_You asked me to be your partner, right?"_

"**Oooh…yeah"**

"_So you'll be my partner?"_

"**Uhh…guess so"**

"_Great!"_

"_I'll tell you what will my dress look like ASAP"_

"**Ok… bye"**

"_Bye"_

*Click*

* * *

*knock, knock*

"Mikan-sama a telephone call for you" the maid said.

"Thank you, you can put the phone down now. I got it" I said, getting the phone from my bedside table.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Mikan! Let's go to shopping tomorrow, since it's a Saturday" a perky voice said.

"Anna! Sure, but what are we shopping for?" I replied

"For the dance…duh…what else?!?"

"But, Anna, isn't that a bit too soon? Its two months away, we have time to buy it later"

"Mikan, you know its very hard to find the perfect shoes, perfect dress and everything! But of course, everything looks perfect on you because you're oh-so-ms-perfect-girl"

"Hehe..Anna, I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment, but fine, I'll go"

"Yeah! Ok, bye see you tomorrow meet me at the bus station, 11 sharp"

"Ok, bye"

I went to my walk-in closet and chose my outfit among my large collection. After picking my outfit, I got my iPod touch and listened to music while thinking about some stuff. And then I began to think about crimsonflamez. Wait! Why am I thinking about him? And then I unconsciously fell asleep.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

What was I thinking before I fell asleep? I woke up feeling a little woozy, I stood up and did my daily morning routine. As I was going out of the bathroom my phone rang and I answered it.

"Moshi-moshi?" I said

"Mikan, shopping's cancelled. Something came up. Bye" Anna said

"Wha-? How? Who? Anna!" as Anna hung up on me.

What came up? I'm curious, I'll ask her later…

Since I'm up, I'll go outside to look for a dress so that when we go shopping again. I can buy it already.

I went outside and got into my car. And drove to the shopping district.

As I was sightseeing…

I suddenly thought of someone…

Wish YOU were here…

I can really use your advice on looking for the perfect dress…

As I passed by a shop, I coincidentally found the perfect dress…

I immediately went into the store and looked at the dress admiringly…

Perfect!

I went to the saleslady and asked how much was the dress.

"Oh that will be $1500, and if you'd like you can buy the matching mask of it."

"It has a mask?!?"

"Hai. $500."

"Perfect! Magnificent! Fantabulous! Ano….can you reserve the dress and mask for me?" grabbing my ID into my handbag.

She was about to decline but as soon as she saw my ID her eyes widened and said

"Of course"

"Arigato" I said and went outside…

As I faced the shop to get the shop's name, my eyes widened

"Parisian Italia" and the words underneath in small and bold letters which made my eyes widen "owned by Sakura Corp."

I was such an idiot for not knowing our own store. Maybe when the saleslady saw that I was from the Sakura family she agreed and feared that she'll be fired because she won't agree on reserving the dress and mask for me. Oh well.

I guess, YOU're still here, you did not leave..

* * *

Ok sorry for the late update and for leaving a cliffhanger. But I didn't want to spoil the next chapter. So sorry for leaving a cliffie and if the chap was short

**-aimatme-**


	7. The Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Natsume POV**

One week passed…

Two weeks passed…

Three weeks…

Four…

Five…

Argh!!! I can't take it anymore! I haven't spoken to sakuratears for 5 consecutive weeks already!!!! Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, days seemed like weeks, weeks seemed like years!!!! Wait! I covered my face with my hands. Why am I thinking about her? We've only talked twice, why???

'_Because you're in love baka'_

Huh? What was that voice? Whose voice is that?

'_Your conscience, I don't even know why you're the smartest in your school when you're even this stupid.'_

Shut up or I'll kill you.

'_Kill me? That's a good one, Natsume. How can you kill me when I'm your conscience? Kill yourself?'_

Just shut up. I'm trying to think here.

'_Fine, I was just helping'_

You call that helping?

No one answered me.

* * *

**-At School- (The next day)**

**Normal POV**

"NATSUME-KUN!!!!" Luna shouted as Natsume walked into the classroom.

"Let's go" Natsume whispered to Ruka, turning their heels towards the door.

"Matte!!! Natsume-kun!" she said grabbing Natsume's uniform.

"What?!" as Natsume glared at her.

"Let's go shopping for the dance since its only 3 weeks away from the dance!" she said.

"Why would I go shopping with you?" Natsume said in disgust.

"Because we'll be partners for the Masquerade Ball, don't you remember?" she pouted.

"Huh? I remember having a partner for the ball," he paused "but that partner is not you" he said emotionlessly.

And the people around them gasped (mostly girls) and started to talk about who is this mysterious partner of Natsume.

After those words, Mikan Sakura happened to be inside the classroom and she got interested and listened in.

"B-but you agreed to be my partner!" Luna stuttered.

"Huh? Really? I don't remember agreeing to be your partner" he said.

"If we could see that scene again, maybe I can prove it to you that I did not agree" he continued.

"Funny. I happened to have the scene" Hotaru butted in.

"Really? Well then, show me that scene" Luna said.

"Here" Hotaru held a videocam in her hand and pressed fast forward to the scene where Luna and the other girls crowded around Natsume.

"_Natsume-sama, please be my partner!"_

"_No, Natsume-sama pick me!"_

"_No, go out with me, Natsume-sama!"_

"_No way, I, as his girlfriend, should be the partner of Natsume-kun!" Luna Koizumi yelled at the girls._

"_Right, darling?"_

"_Hn."_

"See? I didn't even said yes. I didn't agree to be your partner" Natsume smirked.

Luna's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Bu-but I'm your girlfriend so it is obvious that I should be your partner!" she said.

"Oh really? Then from now on, you'll not be my partner for the ball." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Don't you get it, I'm breaking up with you." Natsume said.

"Wait! You just can't do that to me!" her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but FORTUNATELY, I CAN" he said.

Luna's face was deep crimson from anger and embarrassment, and she burst into tears and ran outside the classroom.

'Oohh….the bitch got dumped' Mikan thought while snickering.

Natsume went towards his seat ignoring the people who stared at him.

"Natsume, is it really true? You have a partner for the ball?" Ruka asked him.

"Yeah" Natsume replied.

"Who's the girl?" Ruka asked again.

"I don't know" Natsume replied

"What do you mean you don't know?! Then does that mean you just lied to Luna??" Ruka asked (again *sigh*)

"…"

"Natsume! I'm talkin—" Ruka turned around and saw no one.

'I want to meet this girl who made Natsume agree to be his partner.' He sighed.

Natsume walked into his favorite place: the Sakura tree at the backyard of the school. He climbed up the tree and tried to sleep in one of the branches.

"Escaped" he murmured.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

Ayako, I wish you were here, thinking of a girl with long—

"I'll catch up, I just have something to do" a perky voice said.

I opened my eyes, and the girl I saw made my eyes widen.

I saw a girl with long brunette hair, and a very gentle face.

"Ayako" I whispered to myself.

I jumped off the tree and the girl jumped back, obviously startled.

"Oh, its you" I said, with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Of course it's me! Who else could I be?" Mikan said

"Someone" I said very low that only myself could hear.

"Who?" she asked.

"Nothing, besides why are you here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well, this is MY sakura tree" I said.

"You can't own this tree, the school owns it because its in their property, so its theirs not yours" she retorted.

"Whatever" I said.

"MIKAN!!!!MIKAN-CHAN!" her friends shouted.

"Well, it looks like your friends are calling you, see you…polka-dots." I smirked.

Mikan's face turned red and she stomped away angrily.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**-Home of Natsume Hyuuga-**

"Onii-chan!!!" Aoi said.

"Hn?" Natsume replied as he read his manga.

"Do you want to go to the attic with me?" Now, Natsume put down his manga.

"Why would I go to the attic with you?" he said.

"Nothing…but maybe you can see your old stuff there…" she replied.

"Fine, but I'll just power up my laptop" he went towards his room.

"Ok, just catch up with me" she skipped away.

After Natsume powered up his laptop, he went straight to the attic.

He saw Aoi rummaging through the boxes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for old things I can show tomorrow for school, you can help me if you want."

"Hn." He went to the boxes and looked for stuff.

Everything was old, but one thing caught his eye.

It was a box. It was obvious that the box was in the attic for a long time.

He took the box and blew the dust off the cover and initials were seen:

"_N. A. A."_

He opened the box and saw a picture of three children: a boy and 2 girls.

* * *

It's finished!!!! I had a hard time thinking on how to start chapter 7. Oh well, it's finished!!!! I'm doing chapter 8 currently…

Thanks to the people who read my story, reviewed, alerted, favorited (is there such a word like this, LOL) and everything! I'm just so hyper today!!!

I have one request to make:

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Thanks

**-aimatme-**


	8. Teddy Bear and the Necklace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Some messages:

Amami Chiaki-Lye'Nx: Thanks! I'm also getting excited with my own story. LOL

konnie: You almost got it right! Yeah, N.A.A. stands for Natsume, Ayako, ….(?) You'll find out in this chapter. :D

**OK! HERE'S CHAPTER 8!**

**

* * *

  
**

**THIS IS ALL ABOUT NATSUME'S PAST…**

He held up the picture, the boy had crimson eyes and a messy raven hair. It was him when he was 7 years old. The girl beside her had chocolate brown eyes and long brunette hair in pigtails. The other girl had the same features as the other girl but this one had short hair and her hair was held up by a clip. The two girls were obviously full of life and very bubbly. Those two girls were sibling, twins, to be specific, identical twins, to be more specific. Himae Ayako is the one in pigtails and Himae Ayase is the one with short hair. In the picture, the three children were smiling.

'I guess, I'll never see myself smile again.' Natsume thought to himself.

He put down the picture and saw a teddy bear with a ribbon tied on its neck. Then memories of his childhood days flashed through his mind and stopped to a certain memory.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Natsume-chan!!!" a loud voice said._

_Natsume turned around and saw a girl running towards her._

"_Ayase-chan" he said._

"_Natsume…I heard that you will be leaving tomorrow." She said sadly._

"_Yeah" he looked down._

"_Here" she held up a teddy bear with a ribbon on its neck._

_Natsume had a puzzled face on._

_Ayase chuckled. "This is my gift to you before you leave, you should name the teddy bear, better if you name it to the person you love or like and put it in the ribbon over here." _

_She pointed to the ribbon of the teddy bear on its neck._

"_Oh…" he said still looking at the bear._

"_Well… I'll miss you and come back" she said her bangs covering her eyes._

"_I'll miss you and I'll make sure I'll come back" he hugged her._

"_I…love you" Ayase whispered to Natsume and she ran away crying._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**

* * *

  
**

"Onii-chan!!" Aoi said

"Hm?" Natsume turned around holding the bear.

"Can I borrow that?" Aoi pointed to the teddy bear.

"No, its mine" he said plainly.

"Fine" Aoi said.

'Since when did onii-chan become interested with stuff toys?' Aoi thought.

"Dinner's ready, it's already 6:30" she continued.

Natsume was surprised, they have been in the attic for 2 hours already.

'That was fast' he thought standing up carrying the box.

After Natsume ate dinner, he went straight to his room, he went straight to his laptop and looked if there were any messages for him.

**NO MESSAGES**

He sighed and lied on his bed. He stared at the box and took it. Opened it and shook the contents out. He scanned the things: picture, teddy bear, an empty bag of chips (yeah, I know), a drawing of 3 children, a necklace…

'Necklace…' Natsume thought

He took it, it was a half-heart necklace…

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Natsume was sitting at the porch of his house, beside her was Ayako._

_"Nat-chan…" Ayako said._

_"Could you please stop calling me that?!" Natsume growled._

_Ayako laughed. "Gomen, I can't help myself, the name sounds so cute"_

_"…"_

_"Oh come on Natsume," Ayako sighed "fine, I'll stop calling you Nat-chan"_

_"Good, especially now that I'm leaving the day before tomorrow"_

_Ayako's eyes were covered by her bangs, Natsume began to hear a faint sobbing._

_He took out something from his pocket._

_Ayako's eyes saw something shine in front of her. She looked up and saw: a half heart necklace._

_"What's that?" Ayako asked._

_"A necklace, duh, what else?" Natsume said._

_"I mean, what's that for" Ayako growled._

_"It's my gift to you" Natsume took out another necklace._

_"Look, this is the other half of the necklace" Natsume showed it in front of her._

_"There's something written on it" Ayako said._

_"Yup, mine's written: Ayako, and yours: Natusme" he smiled._

_"Aww…arigato, Natsume" she hugged Natsume and Natsume hugged back._

_"Ayako, I have another thing to say" Natsume still didn't release Ayako from his arms._

_"What is it?" she said, oblivious to the position she into._

_"I like you" he whispered._

_"Aww… I like you as a friend too, Natsume" she said._

_Now Natsume released her._

_He sighed and gave Ayako the you're-so-dense-and-hopeless look._

_"What?" she noticed the look that Natsume gave her._

_"Nothing" he shook his head._

_Now Ayako gave her a puzzled look._

_"Well, I have to go now, Ja" he stood up_

_"Oh, ok bye" she waved goodbye._

_Natsume leaned over and whispered in her ear: "When I come back, you should have figured out what I said to you earlier."_

_Then he went straight to the door and waved goodbye leaving Ayako puzzled._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_**

* * *

  
**_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Natsume just got home from school._

_He was exhausted, he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V., when he turned it on the news program was on and it was on the international portion. The news was about an accident in Japan._

"_At 8:28 pm today, a very unfortunate accident happene to the Himae family…"_

_This caught Natsume's attention._

"_While the Himae family was driving home from their vacation, there was a big truck blocking their way. Witnesses said that the driver was driving recklessly and it hit the family's car crushing Mr. and Mrs. Himae. Unfortunately, their daughters, Ayako and Ayase Himae's bodies were never found. And there's a big possibility that they're dead. The back part of the car hit the post causing the back part getting crushed."_

Natsume woke up sweating profusely, he was panting hard.

He looked at the time: 7:00 am

He got up and went for school.

* * *

It's finished! Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! And thank you to everybody!!

Thanks for supporting my story! I love you all!! It's our semestral break…maybe I could update a bit sooner. ( I hope) Sorry, if the "news report" was a bit….(you describe it)

I'm not really good with making news reports -_-;;…

I forgot to mention: Natsume went to America…there…

**One request:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME ALSO!!! ONEGAI~~~!!! **

Ja ne!

**-aimatme-**


	9. The Ball

Chapter 9 is here!!!

**Messages:**

**ice-skye: **_arigato!!! You know what I mean. Arigatou!!!_

**oO 22 Gr3eN Fir3 BalLz Oo: **_its our little secret…shh…_

**ShiroNekoBeAware: **_do you have a Yahoo! Account?_

**mikan-kawaii-sakura: **_thanks! I'll try!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA! (Do I have to write this everytime? Getting tired of it)**

**Warning: Please do not be disappointed when the description of the dresses stinks, because I am not very good in describing things.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mikan-sama, it's time for you to wake up." The maid said.

"Mmm…just 5 more minutes" Mikan replied covering her head with the blanket.

"Your mother said you would say that so she said that if you said that I should pour you a bucket of cold water"

Mikan faced the maid with wide eyes, "You wouldn't"

"Oh yes, Mikan-sama" the maid held out a bucket of cold water with **ICE.**

Mikan immediately got up and went to her bathroom to take a warm bath.

* * *

**-At school-**

"Mikan!" a voice shouted.

Mikan turned around and saw Anna running towards her.

"What's up?" she said to Anna.

"Mikan, after school we really need to get dresses for the ball."

"What's the rush?"

"What's the rush? You're asking me what's the rush?! 72 HOURS FROM NOW, IT'S THE BALL!! AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A DRESS!!!" Anna screamed at Mikan's face.

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Anna, chill, calm down, inhale, exhale…" Mikan instructed.

"Ok, stop! So after school okay?" Anna walked away not waiting for Mikan's answer.

"Uh…" Mikan sweatdropped.

Then Mikan's head began to hurt.

She clutched her head and she fell down to the floor.

Her vision got blurry.

A young boy flashed through her head for a second.

Anna turned around and saw Mikan lying on the floor.

"MIKAN!!" she ran towards Mikan.

Mikan grabbed her arm.

"Crimson…" Mikan muttered then she fell unconscious.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

I opened my eyes and I saw myself in a room. White walls, white bed, white cabinets, smells like alcohol. Alcohol? Infirmary.

I sat up and saw a woman in a white outfit. Nurse, confirmed, infirmary.

"Daijoubu ka?" the woman said.

"Daijobu" I assured her.

I remembered I was at school then I asked,

"What time is it?"

"Oh dear, it's 15 minutes 'til departure time" the nurse said.

"What?! I slept the whole day?" I panicked.

The nurse nodded.

Crap! Math is the last subject! Jin-jin won't let me off the hook!

"Can I go now?" I asked

"But dear, aren't you a bit-"

"No" I interrupted

"Oh. Okay" she said, a bit taken aback.

I rushed out of the room and ran to the classroom.

_SLAM!_

Every student looked at me

"Hehe" I laughed nervously

Hotaru suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Aaah!!" I screamed.

"Don't scare me like that" I scolded Hotaru.

"…" Hotaru remained silent.

I noticed that the students were everywhere and Jinno-sensei was not there.

"Where's Jinno-sensei?" I asked looking over Hotaru's shoulder.

"It's your lucky day. Jinno-sensei is not here. The teachers had a meeting for the whole ay, so in short, it's our free day" Hotaru said.

"Whew. I thought I'll taste the wrath of Jinno-sensei" I said. Again.

"20 rabbits" Hotaru held out her hand.

I looked at Hotaru puzzled.

"For giving you information, and for letting you waste my breath." She said emotionlessly.

I sweatdropped and gave her 20 rabbits.

I don't want to happen that time, remembering it still made me shiver, should not mention it.

I saw Anna and I went straight to her.

"Anna!" Anna turned around.

"OMG! Mikan! Are you alright?" Anna hugged me.

"I'm alright! Stop hugging me, I'm suffocating" I said pulling her away.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I can just go with Nonoko later you can just rest" she released me.

"Oh! No, I'm okay! I'll go with you." I said.

"Are you sure? You might faint." Her eyes showing concern.

"No, I'm alright!" I said

"Ok" she hugged me.

_RIING!!!_

"It's departure! Ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

"Ok, let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and Nonoko's.

* * *

**-Shopping District-**

"Anna, let's go to Parisian Italia" I said.

"Why?" she said.

"Well, the day when we were supposed to go shopping, I decided that I look for a dress, then I went there and saw this perfect dress then I went to reserve it." I said.

"Oh…okay" she smiled.

"Now that I mentioned it, why did you cancel shopping that day?"

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Well…" she blushed.

"Well?" waiting for her answer.

"That morning, Yuu called me-"

"Iinchou?" I interrupted.

"Yes" she gave me the please-don't-interrupt-when-I'm-talking look.

"Ok." I whispered.

"He said to go to the café near school. When I went there, I saw him and then we talked, he…" Anna was in a dreamy state.

"Hello! Anna! Earth to Anna!" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" she was back from her daydream.

"Continue" I said.

"Then…"

"Iinchoul asked her to be his partner, and asked Anna to let me know that Kitsuneme is askng me to be his partner!" Nonoko said.

Anna glared at her and said "You spoiled it"

"Sorry" she said.

"Oh…so Anna your partner's Yuu and Nonoko your partner is Kitsuneme?" I said.

They both nodded.

"Oh, look, here it is Parisian Italia" Nonoko pointed at the store.

"And…your family owns it, Mikan!!" Anna glared at me.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you" I laughed nervously.

* * *

**-Parisian Italia-**

"Welcome" the saleslady bowed as we went in.

"Sakura-sama, it is so nice to see you again." She greeted me.

"It is also nice to see you" I greeted back.

"You can go look now, while I pay for it." I whispered to Anna and Nonoko.

They started to look for dresses at the shop.

"The dress that I reserved please" I said to the saleslady.

"Here" the saleslady handed out the dress to me.

I went to the counter to pay for it and waited for Anna and Nonoko.

* * *

**3 days later**

**-Normal POV-**

*yawn* Mikan stretched out her hands.

"It's today!" Mikan thought excitedly.

'crimsonflamez' the thought passed Mikan.

"CRIMSONFLAMEZ!" she shouted.

'I haven't told him what I was going to wear' Mikan thought.

Mikan turned on her computer and logged in.

She searched through her contacts looking for crimsonflamez.

**crimsonflamez- online**

"Lucky!" Mikan said.

* * *

sakuratears: hey!

crimsonflamez: at last! You're online.

sakuratears: gomenasai. I promised to tell you what I'm wearing ASAP. But look it's only a few hours before the ball.

crimsonflamez: yeah, it's your fault.

sakuratears: hey!!

crimsonflamez: so…what are you wearing?

sakuratears: red dress and white mask

crimsonflamez: ok, see you later

* * *

**-Masquerade Ball-**

Mikan was looking for Anna and Nonoko. At one end of the room, she saw blue and pink heads. She figured out it was Nonoko and Anna.

She walked towards them.

"Hey!" Mikan chirped.

The two turned their heads to see who greeted them.

"Mikan! Hotaru!" the two said in unison.

"Well, you two look cute!" Mikan said to them.

Anna was wearing blue spaghetti-strap bubble dress, with a pink belt on her waist. Nonoko was also wearing a pink spaghetti-strap bubble dress, with a blue belt on her waist. Both dresses were made of satin. Both were wearing butterfly masks, Anna's was pink, and Nonoko's was blue. They look like twins.

"Thank you! Well, that dress looks good on you Mikan." Anna complimented.

Mikan was wearing a red-colored halter gown that reaches to the floor. It had a wide black ribbon tied on her hips. On the lower side of the gown, red and silver sequins are seen on the left side of the gown. The mask was also beautiful. It was color white, the holes made for the eyes were outlined by the color black. Each side of the mask had 4-5 rubies, Under the eyes it had 3 rubies, same as on top. It also had this swirly thing on its side as extensions making the mask more beautiful. And Mikan's hair was let down on her back.

"And Hotaru, you look great in your dress" Nonoko said.

Hotaru was wearing a black backless gown, showing her pearl white skin. Her mask was also black with diamonds on each side. And she was wearing a black sequined headband. Her outfit was simple. But it made her look like a queen already.

"Domo" Hotaru replied, looking around the room.

"Hotaru, what are you looking for?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I'm looking for the food table if there is any crab brains, if not, crab or lobster will do." Hotaru replied, still looking around.

Anna, Nonoko and Mikan sweatdropped.

"Well, I know where the food table is" Nonoko said.

Hotaru shot a glance at Nonoko

"Where?" Hotaru demanded.

"Well, let's go there, I'm also hungry" Nonoko said.

Hotaru shot a glance at Nonoko

"Where?" Hotaru said in a demanding voice

"Well, let's go there I'm also hungry" Nonoko said.

* * *

**-Natsume's Room-**

"Let's go Natsume" Ruka said to Natsume.

"Don't wait for me, I still have something to do" he said to Ruka, sitting on his couch.

Ruka sighed, he was always like this, he was always thinking ways to get rid of his fangirls everytime there is an event.

Oh well, he'll just have to see at the ball on what he's planning to do.

"Ok, I'll just go first with the others." Ruka said.

* * *

**-Back at the Ball-**

The doors opened and 5 people appeared, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Mochu, and Ruka, but no Natsume. The fangirls groaned expecting Natsume with his girl.

"They're here" Anna and Nonoko said excitedly (and in unison)

Mikan turned around to see who they're talking about. And she saw the friends of HIM.

She vowed to never say or talk or think about the name, unless she's talking to him.

Anna and Nonoko went to their dates. Leaving Mikan alone. Well technically, Hotaru's still with her but Hotaru is busy gobbling the crabs.

* * *

Sumire walked towards Ruka.

"Ruka-sama" Sumire said.

"Yes?" Ruka turned around.

"Well, I was just wondering if the rumor that Natsume-sama has a partner is a lie, if not, where is he?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well…" Ruka started.

_BAM!_

Everyone turned around to see who entered.

It was a guy with blue hair. A hot one, specifically.

"Natsume?" Ruka whispered.

"Who?" Sumire narrowed her eyes, obviously curious who is this hunk.

"Nothing" he said nervously

* * *

'Whew, hope no one notices, I'll just have to look for sakuratears, red dress, white mask, red dress, white mask' Natsume thought, looking around.

But of course, two people saw through his disguise, Ruka and Hotaru.

Natsume was still looking around. Then there, he saw her at the food table, drinking punch. Well, her beauty was beyond his expectations. He liked how the dress fitted her, he liked the long brunette hair flowed on her back.

Then he saw a boy talk to the girl, no, _his _girl inviting her to dance.

Natsume felt a pang of jealousy, he suddenly had the urge to walk towards the boy and punch him in the face, But then, he saw sakuratears shook her head, rejecting the boy.

He started to walk towards her, but someone tugged him.

He was about to glare at the person, but he remembered he was in disguise and Natsume Hyuuga is known for his infamous glare. So he turned around and looked normal as possible. It was Luna.

"Am I the one you're looking for?" Luna put her seductive smile on.

Natsume looked at her with disgust. It was a good thing he broke up with her, she sure is a slut.

He left her alone in the middle of the room.

And Luna was red in embarrassment, cannot believe that someone would ignore her.

* * *

Mikan was on her 6th round of punch when

"sakuratears?" a voice said.

Mikan turned around and saw a blue headed guy.

"crimsonflamez?" she said excitedly.

"Hai. So you must be sakuratears." He beamed a smile.

Mikan also returned a smile.

_-Play Canon in D Major by Pachelbel-_

"May I have this dance?" Natsume offered.

"Sure" she took his hand.

Natsume lead Mikan onto the dance floor.

When they danced, they became the center of attention. Their moves were very graceful and elegant. People were stunned.

* * *

Ruka saw this and he knew the girl Natsume was dancing with: Mikan.

'What is he doing with Mikan?' he thought.

He started to walk towards them to stop, but someone blocked him. It was Hotaru.

"Imai, wha-" Hotaru dragged him into the corner.

"Look Nogi," Hotaru leaned forward to Ruka, their faces 3 inches apart, making Ruka blush ten shades of red.

"I know two enemies are dancing together at the floor" she looked at Natsume and Mikan.

"But please, don't stop them. I'm begging you. My friend is having fun out there, making most of the moment, even Hyuuga is smiling." She said.

Ruka looked at them, and what Hotaru said was true, Natsume _is _smiling.

"Ok" he said to Hotaru.

"Good" Hotaru smiled, but only a small one that nobody would notice. And she left Ruka alone.

_Thump, thump…_

'Shut up!' Ruka said to his heart mentally.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?!' he thought.

* * *

"Well, you're quite a dancer yourself. Not bad" Mikan teased.

"I thought you're the bad dancer. Miraculously, you haven't stepped on my foot the whole time." He smirked.

Mikan 'accidentally' stepped on Natsume's feet.

"Sorry, my foot slipped" she said, smiling.

"I take back my words, you _are _a bad dancer" he said.

Mikan growled and glared at the smirking Natsume.

"What time is it?" Mikan asked.

"12. Doushite?" Natsume said.

"Oh no! My curfew's until 12! Gotta go" she panicked.

"What are you? Some kind of Cinderella?" he teased.

"I have no tie for teasing. Nice meeting you anyways, talk to you soon. Ja!" she ran.

_THUMP!_

Natsume looked down and saw her cellphone.

"Matte! You forgot your cellphone!" Natsume picked up her cellphone but she was gone.

He sighed.

He opened the cellphone to see who's sakuratears.

When he saw the wallpaper, his eyes widened.

Ruka went to Natsume.

"So, that's your girl? What's her name?" acting like he didn't recognize the girl.

"I know now." He said.

"Now? You mean you only knew her today? Who is she?" Ruka was now worried.

'Oh no' he thought.

"_Mikan Sakura_" he said, clutching the phone tightly.

* * *

So…there! It's finished. Man…my description sucks! Oh well, just use your imagination…

This is the longest chap so far...

**Was it good? Was it bad? Was it so-so?**

**Please answer!!! **

**Just review!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**-aimatme-**

**p.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**p.p.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**p.p.p.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**p.p.p.p.s. OK, I KNOW ITS ANNOYING, DEMO, REVIEW!!**


	10. Whose House?

**Heeeeyyyyy!!!!! I'm sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooong update. I'm really sorry…well, here's Chap. 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

  
**

-Mikan POV-

"Okaeri Nasai Mikan-sama" the maids greeted me as I entered the doors of our house.

I went to my room and lied on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought about the things that happened tonight.

I smiled remembering crimsonflamez; I didn't expect that he was _that _gorgeous. But my smile faltered when I remembered that I forgot to ask his name. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I scolded myself mentally.

I decided to call Hotaru.

I reached out for my bag and looked for my phone.

I looked and looked and looked and looked and looked and looked and looked and looked and—

"Where the hell did my phone go?!?" I screamed.

"What happened ojou-sama?" she said, panting obviously ran to my room as soon as I screamed.

"Nothing, nothing" I waved my hand, laughing nervously.

The maid looked at me for a long time and left.

I sighed.

Where the hell did my phone go? It was in my bag. I know it was in my bag. How is it possible to lose it? Damn.

I'll just have to borrow my dad's phone; I'll just buy a new one with my credit card. If he knew that I lost my phone…you don't even want to know it. He'll not know it, he doesn't even read my card's bill, and he just pays for it.

I went out and asked one of the maids where my dad was.

"He's in the study" the maid replied. I thanked the maid and went to my father's study.

_*knock, knock*_

"Door's open" my dad said.

I opened the door and went inside.

He was sitting on his table writing something.

"Umm…father?" I said.

He looked up.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! What do you want?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Well…eto… may I borrow your cell phone?" I said.

"Nande?" he said.

"Well…the battery of my cell phone died" I said, squirming.

I'm not used to lying to my dad.

"Ok. But don't leave this room!" he said, handing out his cell phone.

"Eeehh?!?" I said.

My dad stared at me.

I sighed. "Fine, but, not here, I will be in the bathroom."

I went to the bathroom and locked the door.

I called Hotaru and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a dull voice said.

"Hotaru!" I whispered excitedly.

"Who is this?" she said.

"It's me, Mikan!" I said.

"Mikan? Why are you using a different number?" she said, puzzled.

"My cell phone got lost and I'm using my dad's mobile."

"Maybe someone picked it and you should have called your phone."

"Oh, right" realization hit me.

"Ba-ka" she said bluntly.

"Mou Hotaru!" I said.

She sighed "Ill call your number, I'll just put you on hold."

"Thanks!" I said gleefully.

* * *

-Natsume POV-

"Natsume-san/sama!!" Ruka and the butler knocked on the door.

"Go away! All of you! Leave me alone!" I shouted back at them.

"Come on, Natsume, is this about the girl?" Ruka asked.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

I buried my face on the pillow.

Anger, hurt, sadness, these emotions hit me, when I found out who my friend, no, the one who I loved so much, was Mikan Sakura.

The phone suddenly vibrated inside my hand, the phone of Mikan Sakura which I clutched tightly in my hand.

**HOTARU CALLING…**

It read.

I ignored it and I lied on my bed.

* * *

-Back at Mikan-

-Mikan POV-

"Your phone's ringing. It's either your phone wasn't in anyone's possession or someone picked it up, but he/she never picked it up." Hotaru said.

I sighed and gave up. I guess I'll have to buy a new one.

I thanked Hotaru, gave back dad's phone, and went to sleep.

* * *

-Next Day-

-Natsume POV-

I went to school – I never thought I would do this – earlier than any student in our school. I remembered that polka-dots is on duty, so I would just leave her cell phone on her desk and I would hangout at my favorite Sakura tree.

I entered the room put her cell phone on her desk.

I was about to leave when I heard footsteps.

I hid under the teacher's desk, and then the door opened.

It was Mikan Sakura.

She went straight to her desk and when she saw her cell phone, her eyes widened and she looked around the classroom.

There she was smiling.

Her smile was unique and I like how the sunlight hit her face.

She looked beautiful. Like a…goddess.

I know she's beautiful and everything, but this is the first time her beauty caught my eye.

She went outside to refill the flower vase and I jumped out of the window and ran to my tree.

* * *

-Normal POV-

After refilling the vase, Mikan was about to go to the classroom when she saw a figure lying on a tree.

"Who would be here this early?" she thought.

She walked towards the tree, when she saw the tree she suddenly felt nostalgic, she knows it was her favorite tree, but it only became her favorite because it reminds her of someone important but she can't figure it out.

There she saw Natsume sleeping.

'Natsume? Is he always this early? Then why is he always late in class?' she wondered.

Mikan sat at the other side of the tree, opposite of Natsume.

Mikan was daydreaming until—

"Oi, baka! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said.

Mikan opened her eyes and she saw 2 crimson orbs looking at her.

"Nothing"

"Well get your butt off here" he said angrily.

Mikan stood up and faced Natsume.

"What's wrong with you? What did I do to you that made you hate me so much? Can't we just be good friends? Can't we not be enemies and just be allies?" she said angrily.

Natsume was shocked. He was speechless, can't say a single word.

Mikan stomped away from the tree.

Then a strong wind blew.

Natsume smirked, "Oi! Ichigo-kara! Better cover your panties! Or else, other boys will see it, and you know I will be very jealous!" he teased.

Mikan turned around with a very red face. She walked towards Natsume. And the next thing Natsume knew, a fist was flying towards his face.

_*BAM!*_

Natsume fell on the grass.

"NATSUME, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" Mikan shouted.

Then she ran way.

'Itai! He sure has a hard face" Mikan thought, blowing her hand to lessen the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile…

'That bitch, she'll pay' Natsume stood up holding his right eye.

"Oi, Natsume!" a voice shouted behind him.

Natsume turned around and saw Koko with the gong.

"Hey" he said, still holding his right eye.

"What happened to you?" Ruka said with concern.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" Natsume said like he didn't know what was happening.

"Your eye," Ruka replied.

"Oh, it's nothing" Natsume said.

"If it's nothing let me see it" Ruka tried to pull Natsume's arm.

"I told you it's nothing!" Natsume tried to pull away Ruka's hand.

Unfortunately, when he tried to pull it away, his hand went with it, showing his oh-so-beautiful eye…with something.

"What's that?" Mochu asked.

"Is that…a black eye?" Kitsuneme pointed at Natsume's right eye.

Then a loud laughter came out from Koko's mouth.

There he was rolling on the grass.

"Natsume's got a black eye! A black eye, a black eye!" Koko sang.

"Shut up" Natsume growled.

"But…where did you get that black eye?" Ruka asked.

"I just fell down the tree while I was sleeping." Natsume lied.

"Riiiiight…the great Natsume Hyuuga fell. What's the real story?" Ruka said.

Natsume sighed," Someone punched me"

"Someone punched you?!?!" the gang said in unison, not believing that somebody had the guts to punch the infamous Natsume Hyuuga.

"So, who punched you?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Mikan Sakura" Natsume replied.

"A girl hit you? She sure _is _brave." Ruka said.

"Whatever. I'm outta here" Natsume walked towards the school building.

* * *

-Back to Mikan-

"Mikaaaaaaaan!" Nonoko shouted at Mikan's ear.

Mikan jumped in surprise.

"Woah…it's you, guys" Mikan looked at Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"You only noticed us now? We've been calling your name for like…30 times already, so, spill." Nonoko said.

"Spill? What should I talk about?" the puzzled Mikan said.

"For you to think so hard and for not noticing us, something's up." Hotaru said.

"Well…" Mikan squirmed.

"Well?" the three said in unison, waiting for Mikan's answer.

"IpunchedNatsumeHyuuga." Mikan said in one breath.

"Can you say that again? I didn't quite catch that." Anna said.

Mikan took a deep breath and said it slowly.

"I punched Natsume Hyuuga"

"You what?!? You punched him?" the twins shouted.

"Shh!!! Not too loud guys!" Mikan looked around.

"But why did you punch him?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Well…he peeked under my skirt _again._" Mikan was now embarrassed.

"That baka, he'll pay." Hotaru said.

"Oh no, it's okay" Mikan said.

"You sure?" Anna said.

"I'm sure the punch was worth it." Mikan smiled.

"Ok" Nonoko said.

* * *

-Time Skip-

(House of Mikan Sakura)

"Okaeri Nasai, Ojou-sama" the maids greeted her as she arrived home.

"Mikan-sama, your parents are out in the garden, having tea, they wanted to talk to you." The butler said.

"Oh" Mikan was surprised, because they usually get home late, so it's surprising that they are early.  
"Arigatou" Mikan thanked the butler, she went to her room, changed her clothes, then went to the garden to meet her parents.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" Mikan greeted her parents.

"Mikan-chan!" her mother hugged her.

"M-mother, stop it, I…can't…breathe…" Mikan tried to get away from her mother's choking hug.

"Oh…sorry" her mother said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mikan sat down and drank some tea.

"Well…we'll be leaving Japan for four months." her father said.

"And well…we don't want you to be alone in the house, so we decided you will stay for 4 months in the house of one of our friends." Her mother continued.

"And…whose house is that?" Mikan asked.

"It's the Hyuuga family's house." Her father answered.

* * *

**Yay!!! I'm finished!!! I'm sorry if it's not long as you expected. But I didn't want to spoil the next chapter. :D I haven't updated for a long time because we had this school production and we practiced for 2 WHOLE WEEKS. It was torture there…and now look I have this flu…ick… oh well…I'm really sorry. AND! And now that you mention it (I just realized it when I read your reviews for chap. 9) it **_**is **_**like the movie (Cinderella Story) haha…stupidity…anyweiz…hope this isn't like the movie :D**

**-aimatme-**

**Questions:**

**For the Gakuen Alice Reader's Choice Awards…is there a voting needed? If yes, where do you vote?**

**What does RxR mean? (I sometimes read it on some of the summaries of stories and those stories don't have a character named that starts with the letter R.)**

**What does AU mean?**

**What does "On Hiatus" mean?**

**I'm sorry if I look stupid asking these questions…but I'm new here so…please answer. Thanks! ******


	11. Hyuuga's House

Hey guys!!!! I'm sorry if I hadn't updated sooner….gomen gomen :D I was really busy since I was a graduating student (I graduated today!! Yay me!! I'm already in high school!!!) so I had a looooooooot to do….requirements for my clearance, practice, blah blah blah…. Okay…so thanks for being patient!! Chapter 11 is here :D

**konnie: When I was writing the previous chapter I was also wondering why I wrote that….haha…I'm such a weird writer….doesn't even know what she's writing…haha.**

**Marina Morshidy: Thanks for the suggestion! Well I hope this has a NxM scene but not really the one you suggested…but it will be coming soon…:D and I liked it that you understand my plot even though some parts you did not like :D**

**And for these people:**

**Dolphingal13**

**oO 22 Gr3eN Fir3 BalLz Oo**

**mikan-kawaii-sakura**

**Kai Hyuuga**

**ARIGATOU FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!! (and reviewing)**

**And for these people:**

**Yoyo-chan**

**Fuchsia Qwn**

**rose360x1**

**staciexluvsxdrew4eva**

**Yuna Neko**

**zZShiroNekoKawaiiZz**

**Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**AND for all the people who alerted, favorite-d…ARIGATOU!! **

Chapter 11 coming up!!!

* * *

**-Mikan POV-**

"It's the Hyuuga Family's house," the sentence echoed in my ears.

"What?! Why Hyuuga? Why? Why?" I said to my parents.

"Well, they're the only one we can contact and the other ones are also going to leave Japan. And also, they have a son who also studies in the same school as yours," my mother said.

"That's exactly my point! Why him? Why them? I thought you were rivals?!" I said.

"Ohohoho, correction dear, _business _rivals, but the Hyuuga Family and Sakura Family have been friends for decades," my father corrected.

"And what's your problem with their son? Is something going on in school that you've not been saying to us?" my mother asked.

"Me?? N-nothing! N-nothing's going o-on! B-bye! Have to do my homework!" I stammered and ran away.

"Oh, you'll be leaving tomorrow! Their driver will be picking you up!" I heard my mom shout as I closed the door.

I headed towards my bed and let it catch me as I fell.

I can't believe I'll be living in my enemy's house for 4 WHOLE MONTHS! I'm surem y life will be a living hell for me. Why did I even punch him?! Why?! Ugh. I hate this life. Was I a terrorist in my past life to deserve this? Or a wanted criminal? A murderer?

I stood up and turned my laptop on. I need a friend. The comforting one. The one who understands me. The one who I can open up to. I need crimsonflamez.

I browsed through my list of friends.

_crimsonflamez – offline_

Great, I was really a terrorist (or a wanted criminal) (or a murderer) in my past life. I must be paying for what I have done in my past life and this is the payment, having your life as hell.

I'll just email him, I am really in desperate need of someone to take my anger out to.

* * *

From: sakuratears

To: crimsonflamez

Subject: Unlucky

Date: Mon 2 Mar 6:59 pm

Hey, what's up? How's life? For me? Ugh. Don't ask. I'm going to tell it to you anyways. Soon, my life will be a living hell. Why you ask? I'll be living in a jerk's house starting tomorrow. And I just punched this jerk earlier. He deserved it anyway. He peeked under my skirt, insulted me, punched him and I know he's mad at me. I was just informed that I'll be living in this jerk's house for 4 months. What a great day, right? I don't know what will happen to me. You'll just be the one who will help me get through this for 4 months. So please help me. Oh well, have to pack my things. Write to you soon. Ja!

Your Friend,

sakuratears

* * *

I clicked the send button and turned my laptop off. I went to my walk-in closet and got my Burberry bag. I first put all of my necessities inside. Then my clothes: jeans, shirts, dresses, etc. Then I got one more Burberry bag for my shoes. I can't believe I'll be living in the Hyuuga family's house, starting tomorrow.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

**-Lunch Time-**

**-Normal POV-**

Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Oi, baka, what's wrong?" Hotaru said.

"Mou, Hotaru, don't call me that. I'll pretend you did not call me that. I have bigger problems." Mikan said, while picking her food.

"So what's" Nonoko said.

"Your problem?" Anna finished.

Mikan sighed, "I'm going to live in Hyuuga's house."

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?" Anna shouted.

"Shh!!! Lower down your voice, and I'm not going to repeat it again, it's just making me more depressed." She whispered.

"Where's Hotaru?" Nonoko said.

"Huh?" Mikan looked around.

"OMG" Nonoko whispered but loud enough for the two to hear.

"What?" Mikan and Anna said.

Nonoko pointed in a certain direction.

The trio saw Hotaru walking towards Hyuuga's table.

* * *

**-Natsume's POV-**

"Hey Natsume, Imai is coming towards you" Ruka whispered to me.

"Huh?" I turned around and I saw the raven-haired girl walking towards our table.

She stopped in front of me then said, "Heard that Mikan will be living in your house for 4 months."

The people at the table dropped their jaws.

"Yeah," I replied coolly.

She glared at me then said, "Better not do anything to her or else…"

Hearing the poison in her voice, I twitched but fortunately no one noticed it.

She sure looks like the kind of person who cares for nobody but herself, but inside she really cares for her friends, especially Mikan.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

**-Back to Mikan-**

"Hotaru! What did you do?" Mikan said to Hotaru.

"Oh… some threatening," Hotaru said without any emotion.

"You threatened Natsume?!" Mikan said, horrified.

"Ooh…you're in big trouble," Nonoko teased Mikan.

"You made my life heller (such a word?) than hell!" Mikan said.

"Not really, just made this story much more exciting," Hotaru smirked.

"What story?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing," Hotaru replied.

"_RIIING!!!"_

The bell rang and Hotaru left, leaving a puzzled Mikan behind.

Classes passed by in a blur and the last class was dismissed.

* * *

**-Sakura Home-**

"Tadaima" Mikan said gloomily.

"Mikan, are you ready?" her father said.

"Yeah"

"Okay, the driver will be here in 30 minutes," her father said.

"I'll just dress up" Mikan said.

_After 30 minutes…_

Mikan was waiting at the living room with her luggage.

"_DING DONG"_

"That must be the driver," her father said.

"Bye" Mikan hugged her parents.

Mikan's mother faced her with tears in her eyes.

"Be a good girl there okay? Be careful," Mikan's mother hugged her again.

Mikan sighed, "Mom, don't treat me like a baby."

Mikan released herself from her mother's hug.

"I better go now" Mikan said.

Mikan opened the door and let the driver bring her luggage.

Mikan faced her parents again and aid bye.

Mikan went inside the limo and went to the Hyuuga house.

* * *

**-Arrival-**

Mikan had wide eyes when she saw the gate, yes, the _gate_, not the house.

It was painted black with a big letter H in the middle.

"Mikan Sakura is here" the driver spoke to nobody.

The big black gate opened and the limo went inside.

Now this made Mikan's eyes bulge out. ( She's rich, I know, she's too kind to not admire the house.)

There was a big fountain in the idle, and behind that was a big white house, bigger than the White House. The limo stopped in front of the white house and the driver opened the passenger door for her.

She said thank you to the driver and went up the steps.

The doors of the house opened and 3 people were standing there.

A girl with black straight hair that was waist long and she had crimson eyes. Beside her was a woman with black short hair and had brown eyes. She looked very smart and sophisticated. Mikan guessed she is Mrs. Hyuuga. Beside Mrs. Hyuuga is what Mikan guessed as Mr. Hyuuga. Mr. Hyuuga had raven hair and crimson eyes. Natsume looked like the exact replica of his father.

"Welcome," Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Good Evening," Mikan greeted politely.

"Good Evening," Mrs. Hyuuga greeted back.

"Watashiwa Sakura Mikan desu, yoroshiku" Mikan did a dogeza (it's a polite and traditional way of the Japanese bow)

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikan-chan, I'm Hyuuga Ikuto, Natsume's father," Mr. Hyuuga said.

"And I'm Hyuuga Reiko, Natsu-chan's mother!" Mrs. Hyuuga said cheerily.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Natsu-chan? Guess someone can still call him that.

"Hi! I am Hyuuga Aoi! I'm the sister of Natsume!" a sweet voice said.

"Hi Aoi-chan!" I said.

This is totally the complete opposite of Natsume.

"I'm sorry I'm late," a deep, husky voice said.

I looked where the voice came from and I saw the owner of the voice. He had messy raven hair but looked gorgeous on him especially that it was combined with crimson eyes.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Her eyes twitched when she saw him. It was her most beloved enemy, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Ah, son! I'm sure you know our guest, Sakura Mikan?" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Of course, I know her, we're classmates and really close, right, polka dots?" Natsume said, smirking.

Mikan sent a death glare at Natsume.

"Polka dots?" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Oh, it's a special nickname for me, I call him jerk…y." Mikan said.

"Jerky?" Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said in unison with a smile on their faces. Even Aoi had one plastered on her face.

Mikan was laughing nervously thinking it was an idiotic nickname.

"Well, dinner will be in an hour. Why don't you go to the guest room first and fix your things. Your things are already in your room. Natsume will walk you there. Right, Natsume?" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Mikan thanked Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga and followed Natsume.

"You love me so much that you even decided to stay over at our house. You're that desperate eh?" Natsume said.

"Shut up, my feeling for you is the complete opposite of love and I was just forced to stay here with you." Mikan said through her gritted teeth.

They stopped in front of a white door.

Natsume took a key in his pocket and inserted it in the gap of the doorknob. The doorknob unlocked and the door opened.

The room had light green painted walls, with portraits. It had a huge walk-in closet. The bed was a canopy bed.

Mikan loved the room at first sight.

Mikan entered the room and looked around.

"Oi, polka dots," Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan glared at Natsume.

"I still remember what you did to me," Natsume took one step forward Mikan.

"And no one punches Hyuuga Natsume's face," Natsume was walking towards Mikan.

"I'll make your life a living hell."

Natsume leaned forward Mikan. Mikan closed her eyes.

Natsume took the hand of Mikan and put the keys in her hand.

Mikan felt something near her ear.

Mikan opened her eyes and she realized Natsume was a biting the side of her ear.

Natsume straightened up with a smirk on his face.

He turned around, leaving the room and a gaping and blushing Mikan behind and closed the door.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeelll??! How was it? Did you like it? Or love it? Hope you are satisfied though… :D Please review! Suggest….accepts….recommendations….maybe…and you can also leave constructive criticism. But when you leave a criticism maybe I will not update soon."

**-aimatme- **


	12. Hell Begins or is it Love?

**Okay, first things first.**

**Okay, so my excuse is my boyfriend broke up with me, and of course I was super sad I didn't have the enthusiasm to write for awhile. But then I found a new guy…nah! I don't even have a boyfriend. Okay, so I was supposed to update April 24 (like that's going to make a difference) but they took the computer away I'm using, so now, I'm using my sister's laptop and I'm waiting for the replacement of that computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. I only own this story and the plot ******** (I didn't get to put the disclaimer for the last two chapters, I think)**

**

* * *

  
**

**-Normal POV-**

"Think our plan with the Sakuras will work out?" Reiko said.

"Hope so," Ikuto replied.

"Natsume, could you please tell Mikan dinner's ready and give that bag to her?" Mrs. Hyuuga pointed to a Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Why me?" Natsume asked.

"Please," Mrs. Hyuuga pleaded Natsume, ignoring his question.

Natsume grunted and took the suitcase.

--

Mikan unfroze from her frozen position.

Mikan slumped on her bed, still replaying the scene that happened awhile ago.

'He is such a pervert!' Mikan thought.

She decided to take a bath to relax her mind and body, and to forget everything that happened to her lately.

--

After Mikan took her relaxing bath, she wrapped the towel around her body. She realized that she forgot to bring her clothes in. As she opened the door she saw a shocked Natsume in front of the bathroom's door with his hand raised to knock on the door. Mikan's face became red with embarrassment and then she slammed the door hitting Natsume's nose hard. She heard a cry of pain from Natsume.

"PERVERT! What are you doing here?!" she said to Natsume.

"It's not my fault that you don't look around first before stepping out with only a towel on. And I'm here because I brought you your suitcase which you forgot and to say that dinner's ready." Natsume replied.

"But that does not mean that you are not a pervert. Anyways, could you leave now so that I can dress?" Mikan said.

"I'll be waiting outside, polka. My parents will think I'm rude to our guest if I go down there without you." Natsume said as he stood up.

When Mikan heard the door close she peeked first around the room being extra careful now, following Natsume's advice. When she was sure that no one was around, she stepped out of the bathroom and dressed up. She went out of the room after she put her clothes.

Natsume turned around and what he saw made his heart beat faster than normal. Mikan was wearing a simple white dress with he long hair loose.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked, making Natsume come back to reality.

Natsume cleared his throat and regained his composure.

Mikan stood there, still waiting for Natsume's answer.

"Uglier than ever," Natsume said.

But what he wanted to say was "Beautiful would be an understatement."

Mikan pouted.

"Meanie," Mikan said under her breath.

And they went to the dining room.

--

Mikan was lying on her bed, she was so full from the "welcome dinner" the Hyuugas prepared for her.

She was just staring at nothing until she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier until she could not fight the weight of her eyes anymore

"Arigato Nat-chan!" a girl with long brunette hair said.

"For coming to our birthday party!" another girl with short brunette hair said.

"Well, you invited me here. It'll be rude to turn down the invitation," a raven haired boy said.

"Oi, polka, wake up you're gonna be late for school."

"Mmm…5 more minutes,"

"C'mon, wake up so I can give you your morning kiss."

Mikan widened her eyes, she quickly sat up in her bed but was blocked by a pair of lips against her own.

Mikan was shocked. The brain shouted to push Natsume but her body wouldn't follow. Her body just wanted to stay there, her lips wanted more. But she came back to her senses and pushed Natsume away.

"PERVERT!" Mikan shouted.

"I didn't think that you would be the one to give the morning kiss," Natsume said.

"Shut up!" Mikan said.

"We're going to be late for school, better dress up," Natsume said.

Mikan looked at the clock.

**6:30**

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?" Mikan panicked as she stood up from her bed.

"I woke you up, you just enjoyed kissing me too much," Natsume teased.

"Jerk!" Mikan said.

'He wasn't joking about making my life hell,' Mikan thought.

* * *

As the limo entered the school gates, the girls started to swarm the limo and began knocking the windows and shouting.

"Natsume –kun! Please go out with me!!"

"Natsume kun! Be my boyfriend!"

And the other usual shoutouts the girls have.

"I don't get why these girls are attracted to this jerk beside me," Mikan said under her breath.

As the limo parked, Mikan and Natsume stepped out of the limo and the fangirls and other people who saw them step out of the car began to murmur.

"OMG! Are they together already? I thought they were enemies?" one girl said to her friend.

"Why did they step out of the same car?" another one said.

"Did Mikan sleep with Natsume?"

Mikan cringed at the question.

"I didn't know that Mikan liked Natsume and that they're going out."

Mikan's temper was rising as she heard every assumption that her schoolmates made.

Natsume noticed Mikan's reaction to these assumptions.

An idea came at Natsume's head and his lips smirked as he thought of this idea.

Natsume then put his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them, strawberries," Natsume said loud enough for the people around them to hear.

The people around them gasped.

Mikan glared at Natsume.

"Put your arm away of my shoulder," Mikan said through her gritted teeth.

"I like where my arm is," Natsume teased.

"He called her strawberries," people began to murmur.

"I'm going to kill you later," Mikan glared at him

* * *

"Really hate that guy!" Mikan said to her friends at lunch.

"Who?" Anna said.

"Hyuuga," Mikan said.

"Why?" Nonoko asked.

"Let me guess, he saw you naked," Hotaru said.

"Exac—no! He didn't see me naked! He saw me with only a towel on," Mikan defended.

Anna and Nonoko gasped and Hotaru was biting her lip to keep her from laughing.

Then realization hit Mikan, she just blurted out her most embarrassing moment.

Mikan covered her mouth and her ever stoic best friend burst out laughing.

"I was only joking about him seeing you naked, but I didn't expect he only saw you with only a towel covering your body," Hotaru said between laughs.

"Just shut up abo—"

"Ahem," someone coughed behind them.

Mikan turned around and saw Sumire.

"Yes?" Mikan said.

"I just wanted to ask something," Sumire said.

"What is it?" Mikan said.

"Well, our club was wondering why were you in the same car as Natsume-sama?" Sumire said, looking at the table where the club was sitting.

"Why do you care?" Mikan asked, not wanting everyone to know that she currently lives in Natsume Hyuuga's house. Sumire is not only a fangirl of Natsume but she is also like the Pa system. Say a word to her and the whole school will know in the blink of an eye.

"Because it's my business," she said.

"It's not your business, it's only my business and Natsume's," Mikan said.

"Natsume is _my_ business," Sumire said.

"Okay, I'll ask him if it's your business or not," Mikan said.

Sumire left with a 'Hmph', not knowing what to say anymore.

* * *

"Aoi, Natsume, Mikan, we will be attending a party, we wil be back late. Bye!" Reiko said.

"Hn," Natsume said.

"Bye!" Aoi and Mikan said.

* * *

"I'll be in my room reading, so don't disturb," Natsume said as they finished dinner.

"Mikan-nee-chan! Come to my room!" Aoi said.

"Okay! But I'll go to my room first and then I'll go to your room!" Mikan said.

"Okay!"

Mikan went to her room, took a shower and dressed up. After that she went to Aoi's room.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Aoi said.

"So this is your room, Aoi," Mikan said, looking around.

"You like it?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah!" Mikan said.

"Sit down," Aoi said.

Mikan sat down and the two girls talked about anything.

"I like you Mikan," Aoi said.

"I like you too, Aoi," Mikan said. (a/n: they are not lesbians!)

Aoi smiled.

"That's good. Because I like you for my brother," Aoi said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, uneased.

"I like you to be my sister-in-law. I like you to be my brother's wife." Aoi said.

"Ehh?!" Mikan said.

Aoi laughed, "Why? You two will be a cute couple."

"But…but…he's a jerk!" Mikan said.

"Ooh…so the jerky is explained." Aoi said, laughing.

"But the polka-dots is still a mystery," Aoi added.

"Don't even ask," Mikan said.

Aoi-chan yawned.

Mikan looked at the clock.

**23:00**

"Wow, it's this late already? Better sleep now."

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy right now," Aoi said.

"I'll be leaving now. Oyasuminasai," Mikan said.

"Oyasuminasai," Aoi replied and Mikan left.

Mikan went back to her room, still thinking about what Aoi said.

Mikan turned the knob but the door wouldn't budge. She tried again but it still wouldn't budge.

'Crap. I don't have a key," she thought.

She thought about asking the maids, but she doesn't want to wake them.

Aoi is asleep already. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are out. Her door is locked. The maids are asleep already and she wouldn't want to wake them.

Those thoughts were like an equation to her and it only led to one answer: sleeping in Natsume's room.

She gathered her courage and marched towards Natsume's room.

She knocked and waited for Natsume to open the door.

_Click!_

She sighed, relief washing over her.

There Natsume stood, half-naked, showing his flawless, cobblestone abs.

Mikan just stood there, with her mouth open.

"Like what you see, polka?" Natsume asked, smiling.

"No!" Mikan defended, blushing.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"Ano…can I sleep in your room?" Mikan said her eyes on the floor, while fiddling with her fingers.

"Why?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Well…my room is locked," she answered.

"Aoi's room?" Natsume asked.

"Asleep," Mikan answered.

"Asked the maids?" Natsume said.

"Too shy," Mikan answered.

Natsume sighed.

"Please," Mikan pleaded.

"Fine"

Mikan entered the room and the room was really simple.

Natsume went straight to bed to continue reading his manga, letting Mikan wander in his room.

Mikan's gaze shifted to a row of pictures that hung on the wall.

One picture caught Mikan's eye.

It was a picture of three children, two girls and a boy.

These three children looked familiar but she didn't know where she saw them.

He assumed that the boy was Natsume.

Who are these 2 girls?" Mikan asked Natsume, pointing at the picture she was staring awhile ago.

"No one that you know," Natsume answered.

"So where do I sleep?" Mikan asked.

Natsume pointed at the bed.

"And you?" Mikan asked.

"Bed," he answered.

"I…you…we…" Mikan spoke in pronouns.

"Why? Scared I will do something to you? I should be the one scared," Natsume teased.

"Pervert!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan marched towards the bed and lied on it turning at one side in a fetus position.

* * *

Natsume decided to call it a night and went to bed. As he waited for sleep to come, he noticed that Mikan was shaking because of the cold. It should be, because she was wearing such thin clothes. He went near her and touched her. Her skin was cold. His arms went to her petite waist and hugged her, warming her.

Mikan woke from the sudden warmth that enveloped her. She looked behind her where the source was coming from, and saw Natsume behind her, and then she looked at her waist and saw his arms snaked around it. She blushed and her heart began beating faster and a strange feeling came to her. She didn't try push him away and just stayed there letting him warm her. And they both slept in that position with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Yatta! I finished another chapter!! I don't know when I will be updating so don't expect the next chapter in the next week or so. Sorry if I didn't update fast. And I have some questions:**

**Would you like another character come into the story? A guy, perhaps?**

**Would you like for me to start the next chapter of the continuation of this last scene of this chapter or skip 2 weeks and continue the story there?**

**Thank you!! Please review!! I accept criticism but don't make it too harsh!! Thank you for reading!! And thank you for those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-d my story!!! :D**

**Please read my other stories! (and review)  
**

**-Deck Life of Mikan Sakura (ongoing)**

**-My Eyes (one shot)  
**

**And oh yeah! If you would like to see the bedrooms of them here it is: (just remove the spaces)  
**

**Natsume: http : // .wordpress .com/ 2008/ 10/ bedroom_**

**Aoi: http: ./ _27HuQG8mBHQ/ SRTLiP-MTzI/ AAAAAAAAApA/ 16GzjD_kRe8/ s400/ BedroomDesign21 .jpg**

**Mikan: https: //www. decorpad .com/ images/ 1/ f47604bbc4c6 .jpg**

**Note! It's not really exactly like that! But somehow it's like that! (okay, maybe you don't get me, don't mind me)  
**


	13. HxR Special Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

**

**8:30 am**

Mikan was blinded by the light that came from the sun as soon as she woke up. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her. She blinked a few time until she realized it was Natsume in front of her.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!" Mikan screamed.

Natsume walked away from the bed, "Tch. Shut up, Polka. You're making my ears bleed."

"Who cares if I make your ears bleed?!" Mikan said.

"My fangirls," Natsume replied.

"Hmph. What time did you wake up?"

"About 7:30."

"So you're an early bird?"

"Nope, I usually wake up at 9:30. I woke up from your snores. I wonder how snores so loud can come from a small body like yours."

"Whatever," Mikan said, then she turned her head around and saw the picture of Natsume when he was younger with 2 girls.

"Who are they?" Mikan asked pointing at the picture on the wall.

"What? Jealous?" he said, smirking.

"No! Why would I get jealous?!" Mikan said

"Well…maybe you fell in love with me?"

"Why would I fall in love with a cocky, arrogant jerk? Anyways, just answer my question."

He sighed, "Those 2 are my childhood best friends."

He looked at the picture and Mikan saw his eyes changed. His eyes expressed longing? Love? Mikan can't explain it but she knows that he felt sad. She had felt something wrong when he first saw Natsume, and maybe, just maybe, deep down she knew Natsume was sad and he needed comforting. Maybe, these 2 girls was the cause of his sadness.

"Are they twins?" Mikan asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

Natsume nodded, "The one with the pigtails is Ayako, the other one is Ayase."

Mikan didn't want to see Natsume sad anymore so she said, "Natsume! C'mon, let's eat breakfast. My stomach's growling."

Natsume's eyes returned to its normal look (you do know its normal look, right?").

"Okay, I'll tell the cook to cook food good for 5."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Well, 1 for me and 4 for you, or is it still not enough?" Natsume replied.

"Hidoi. I do not have THAT big of an appetite!"

"Buy you do admit that you DO have a big appetite, just not that big?" Natsume said, raising his eyebrow.

Mikan, who can't think of any comebacks, kept quiet and pouted her lips.

They went down and ate breakfast. After eating, Mikan and Natsume watched television.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara,_

_Every Heart suna—"_

"Hello?" Mikan answered her phone.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

"Mikan," I answered.

"_Hotaru? Why did you call?"_

"Could you go with me?"

"_Where?"_

"The usual bar,"

"_Umm…I can't… If I go with you, Natsume will be alone…"_

I raised my eyebrow, "And since when did you care about Natsume?"

"_I don't know, but I think something's telling me that I shouldn't leave him alone."_

"Whatever, I would alone at the bar,"

"_Oh Hotaru, I'll make it up to you sometime, I promise!"_

"You can make it up to me right now, buy me 10 boxes of crab roe,"

"_Uh…okay sure, bye!"_

"Bye, idiot,"

I sighed. I guess I'll be alone for the night.

* * *

**Ruka POV **

I picked up my phone and decided to call Natsume.

"_Hello,"_

"Hey man,"

"_Ruka?"_

"Want to go to the bar?"

"_What bar?"_

"Mediem Bar,"

"_Can't go anyways, Mikan will be alone,"_

I raised my eyebrow, "Falling for her?"

"_No, she's a girl. My mom would rant again on how I am not a gentleman, leaving a girl alone in a house, especially a house she's not familiar with,"_

I sighed, "Fine, choose her over your own best friend,"

"_It's not like you're my oldest best friend, you know,"_

"I know, I know, bye,"

Looks like I'm going to be alone tonight.

* * *

**Mediem Bar**

**Normal POV **

"Can't believe I'm alone," Hotaru thought as she drank her orange juice.

* * *

A blonde guy with ocean blue eyes entered the bar. He looked around in case he knew someone there right now and also looking for a vacant spot. He sighed as he didn't see anyone he knew, or so he thought. He went towards the bar (A/N: You know that thingy where there is a table surrounding where the bartender was? Yeah, that bar, I don't know what it's called), as he went nearer, he saw a familiar raven haired girl and he went toward her.

* * *

Hotaru sighed the umpteenth time and drank her 5th glass of orange juice. (A/N: Doesn't her throat get itchy or what?)

"You alone?" a voice said.

Hotaru looked up where the voice came from.

"Ruka," Hotaru said, her voice had a hint of surprise, but her face did not show it.

"Hi, so, you alone?" he asked again.

"Yeah, you?" she said.

Ruka nodded, "Why are you alone? Mikan's not available?"

"Yeah, said she doesn't want Natsume to be alone,"

"Well, that's new…and interesting, Natsume also declined my invitation, and he said he doesn't want Mikan to be alone,"

Hotaru raised her eyebrow, "Really? Well…that's interesting,"

"Is this seat empty?" Hotaru nodded.

Ruka sat and ordered a drink.

Silence ensued…an uncomfortable one, for that matter.

Ruka cleared his throat breaking the silence.

Hotaru looked at him.

He squirmed, not sure what to say, "Hotaru..umm…dance?"

He flushed red, he cannot believe that he, Ruka Nogi, bestfriend of THE Natsume Hyuuga, cannot say a simple sentence that would make sense, especially, in front of Imai Hotaru, best friend of Mikan Sakura. Could he be in love?

'Am I in love? No, that can't be! I like girls who are happy, sociable, unlike Imai!' he thought, 'and besides, she would decline my invitation.'

"Sure," Hotaru answered, making Ruka look at her with wide eyes, not expecting that answer.

Ruka stood up and held out his hand, lowered his head a bit and said, "May I?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "this is a disco you know, not some formal dance ball crap, no need to be a gentleman," she smirked, "but I like it."

Then, she took Ruka's hand, Ruka led her to the dance floor and they danced to the beat of the music.

"Minna-san, we'll slow down things a bit," and he pressed something in his laptop and slow music filled the room and Hotaru and Ruka danced together.

"Now who said it's not a formal dance ball?" Ruka smirked.

"Well, it _is _a disco…with some formal dance ball music crap playing…" Hotaru said.

"Can I be a gentleman now? Since it's some formal dance ball music crap playing?" Ruka asked.

"Fine," Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes.

As they danced, they got to know each other more, but of course, Ruka wasn't giving anything embarrassing because he knew that Hotaru would use it for blackmail.

"Would you like a drink?" Ruka said.

"Sure," Hotaru replied, as they sat down.

"Wait here," Ruka said as he went to the bartender to get a drink.

'Did I forget something?' Hotaru thought, but she just waved the thought away.

Ruka returned and gave Hotaru a clear drink.

Hotaru thinking it was water drank it in one gulp.

"Now, didn't know you were a drinker," Ruka said, amazed.

"What?" Hotaru faced him, with a goofy smile on and her cheeks red.

"Imai, are you…drunk?" Ruka asked, surprised.

"Hmm…" Hotaru said as she went towards Ruka.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked as he blushed.

Hotaru still went towards him, when she got near enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to near her face towards his.

"Imai…" then he closed his eyes afraid of what might happen next.

Next thing he knew, her lips crashed into his. He tried not to respond, but as the kiss went longer, he gave up and the kiss became a passionate one.

He put his hands on both sides of her face. He bit her lower lip, making Hotaru moan and open her mouth a bit, allowing Ruka to explore his mouth. He got so into it, that he didn't notice that his partner had stopped kissing. When he realized it, he opened his eyes, and saw that Hotaru was already asleep. He pulled her face away from his.

* * *

**Ruka POV**

Damn! What got into me? I really gave in. But stop thinking about that now, my problem now is Hotaru. Will I let her sleep into my house or just call Mikan and tell her that her friend is DRUNK. I better call Mikan, I don't want to get in trouble for bringing a girl into my house, especially Imai Hotaru, whom I rarely be seen with. He liked her, and he admitted it, just now. Even though he had been denying it, he knew that he has been crushing on her since the first time he saw her and you could that love in first sight.

I called Natsume, knowing that Mikan is in their house.

* * *

**Finished! Yatta! Gomene! Please don't kill me for not updating (But if you kill me, you won't know the end of the story, so I don't have anything to lose…except my life…which is horrible)! It's just that many things happened, suspension of school because of the typhoon Ondoy, which by the way the cause of our loss of electricity for ONE WEEK. And there is still water in front of our house, so yeah it's like Venice here or something. LOL. Also there is still school, duh. And you know what school is like right? It's like a torture chamber, but they don't kill you directly, they kill your brain cells slowly and painfully. (Brain cells is the only thing in our body that doesn't regenerate…or so I've heard) Hey! Love or Hate is already one year old!!! Yay!! Thanks for the readers who have been supporting me all the way (even though I don't update early, thank you for your patience!). This chapter is dedicated to the HxR fans out there! :D. I wanted to write something about Hotaru, not Mikan always, since I like Hotaru more than Mikan. :D No offense to the Mikan fans out there!**

**Please read my other stories:**

**Deck Life of Sakura Mikan**

**My Eyes  
**


End file.
